The Town of the Human
by Popcornguy13
Summary: In a world of the mob talker girls, a male human is a rare treat that they all want to get their hands on. This one in particular is named Nicholas, and lives in a simple town on the coast. When the princesses get word of him, his life becomes one heck of a ride. Rated T for future violence, language, suggestive themes,and other stuff. (Discontinued until further notice.)
1. Chapter 1:A Rumor is Spoken

**Author's Notes**: For those who are reading, this is my first fan fiction ever, so don't judge me too much.

**Summary:** There is a village, they say, that houses a young teenage human male. He is handsome, intelligent, and is currently available. Knowing the world of the mob talker girls, who would resist a chance to meet this human boy?

**Genre**: Action/Adventure, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, and Humor.

**Pairing:** The OC with the mob talker girls.

Chapter One: A rumor is spoken.

(Narrator P.O.V.)

It was a normal day for the human male, get up, complete some tasks, harvest crops, trade with the villagers, work on the odd project or so, then sleep until morning. The male was called Nicholas, but preferred to be called Nick, and had brownish blonde hair, had fair skin, gray eyes, and was the age of 18. If he had

been in the world of humans, he might have found a companion,but alas, the closest to that were the prude rectangle headed villagers, who had generously let him inhabit an old house from them. The village had prospered from his arrival, from the building a simple fence around the area, the lighting of houses, and harvesting of crops for which they traded for from the human. The villagers saw him as inventive as well rounded, and could accomplish any task, given enough time. We start with are hero doing what he would be doing around noon.

(Nicholas' P.O.V.)

I was walking around the village admiring the familiar buildings and checking on the crops. I was wearing my usual shirt that looked like chain mail but actually wasn't, a pair of leather pants with knee pads which gave no armor value, gray boots, and hat helmet with a brown visor. I also wore iron boots and leggings, and a yellow leather tunic. The villagers had assigned me that task the day after I had arrived. Since the villagers could only plant and not harvest I was forced to do it for them. It wasn't hard work. A single punch and out popped whatever that plant dropped. I had plenty of wheat to feed the cows I had corralled and a medium amount of potatoes and carrots. I was currently stocking up on paper so I could make books and trade with the librarian. The library was squashed in between two huts but the librarian nor the villagers minded. The village was located in between a forest and a large beach that I had built a path of cobblestone too. It was a nice life, working, building, helping my neighbors, but what I really liked to do was explore. During days where the villagers had no work for me, I climbed down into my mines. I had dug up iron, gold redstone, lapis lazuli, and even diamonds. But the seclusion and safety of the cave made want to explore the surface. One night, after checking on the animals, the lights and so forth, I bid the villagers good night and went to explore the forest. It was unusually quiet. Mostly all I hear at night are zombie moans and skeletons rattling, but tonight is different somehow. I pass many oak trees and the occasional birch, until I come across something. It was in the middle of a grove, a chest, with large scratches and dents in it, but otherwise unharmed. I pondered over why it would be here, and why it looked like monsters had attempted to break, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I opened the chest. Inside was a beautifully intricate sword, with a red cross with a skull in the center, with a blade of some kind of foreign metal. I swished it in the air for a little bit, getting its weight, then leaving the chest, too battered to be of use for storage. On my way back, I failed too notice the multiple skeletons, zombies, spiders, creepers, and endermen watching me. As soon as I returned to the village they dispersed, running ff towards their respective kingdom to tell their princess masters of the sighting of a _male_ human of age in their world.

The next morning I sorted my inventory for any useless items I had collected last night, put them in my chest, and set out for the day's work. I began working on the trees that had grown overnight when a farmer came up to me. "The township and priest requests your presence at the church, oh Landshaper."

"Tell them I'll be right there," I replied,"and tell everyone to stop calling me landshaper, it's annoying the hell out of me." The villager shook his head at my language, and walked off. I put my axe away, then followed shortly after him. The villagers were muttering to each other until I walked, at which they stopped talking and stared at me. I felt awkward as I walked towards the altar at which the priest stood.

"Good,good, now that we are all present I may begin. There have been reports that the Irritation Chest was found open, and the sword gone, though we suspect we know who it was, is there anyone who knows where it might be?" He glanced in my direction, giving me the chills. I hated the way his eyebrows did that."Anyone?" I mustered my courage and whispered in his ear that I had taken the sword and had it on my person at that moment. His eyebrows lifted, and he made a smile of sorts, then continued speaking."Alright, the buisness with the sword is over, now for the actual reason we are here."He coughed, readied himself, then went on."The mob princesses have gotten word of Nick's presence here." At this most of the villagers looked each other, panic written on their faces."This is not necessarily bad, but we might suffer from increased attacks if they do happen to arrive here. There is nothing that needs to be done, though I suggest being extremely cautious while the princesses possibly reside here. That is all, good day, and may Notch's beard scratch our heads." Everyone then began to file out, the occasional villager having grimaces on their faces. The priest then turned to me and said,"I do suggest you prepare to be quite literally assaulted by those princesses, they'll do anything to get their hands on you. And by anything, I really mean, _**anything."**_ I gulped at this remark, and left with the last few villagers.


	2. Chapter 2:Explosive Pheromones

Author's Notes:Thanks for those who have read this, and my one follower,(you deserve cake,not really,)for supporting this story. Also, for the genres that I posted before, they will eventually be present in this story, until then, I will only post genres that have been fulfilled, and the genres for the chapter.

Genre:Adventure,Drama,Suspense,Hurt/Comfort,Romance,Humor

Chapter 2: Explosive Pheromones

(Nick's P.O.V.)

The day after the priest announced the princesses were probably coming to the village, everyone freaked out! Villagers moved briskly, completing their jobs early and trying to get back inside the safety of their homes. Me? I just did what I normally did, doing my jobs, mining, and so forth. A week after the priest's announcement, the villagers had calmed down just a little. It just so happened on that day I began to mess around with the redstone I had mined. I had made a few simple mechanisms, and went outside the fence to tinker in the small field. I started placing redstone and mechanisms around, trying to think of something useful. I then so happened to drop my TNT into a fully charged circuit. "What THE ****!"(BOOM!)

Two villagers who had been watching were showered with dirt and grass bits. After wiping themselves off, they looked at the crater where thankfully the hero was still alive, but just barely. "Do you think we should help?" one of them asked the other.

"Hell no! For two reasons;One, that is the hero, he'll patch himself up in no time, two, explosions are like pheromones for creepers, if any creepers are nearby, or even worse Cupa, they'll be here like zombies at a lone villager."

"Yeah, but still, even though he's not bleeding I can't tell the redstone from blood. He might die if we don't do something, then we'll be overrun by zombies after the rest of the town has our heads."

"I know but sti...,hey how's the new rug?"

"What new ru...oh yeah, its really great, want to see it?"The two villagers left, leaving a now approaching princess of creepers with the hero.

(Nick's P.O.V.)

When I woke up, I felt pain all over my body, I saw red but wasn't sure whether it was blood or redstone, I lay there for a while, not able to move a muscle. I kept staring into space until I noticed a girl walk into my line of sight. She was wearing a green sweatshirt with a creeper face on its hood. She was also wearing gloves, boots, and green stockings. Her skin was fair with hair that had an orange color She walked up to me and crouched by my side.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"she said this with a dark tone that made my skin crawl. "Are you perhaps the human male I was told so little about?" I would have answered her if I hadn't been unable to move my jaw. "Oh sorry, I'm Cupa, princess of the creepers, but I'm sure you guessed that. My, my, my, you really messed yourself up." I had regenerated slightly by this time,(I had noticed before my powers of regeneration were slightly above average), and proceeded to have my part in the conversation.

"Yes, I'm Nicholas, but call me Nick." I had little difficulty considering my lungs were probably still re-inflating, and the fact that my rib-cage was partly broken and that I was still feeling an extensive amount of pain didn't help me either.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nick!" Her tone had changed completely to the point she sounded like a cheerful teenage girl, scratch that, she was a cheerful teenage girl. "I was walking around looking for Sandwood village but you led me right to it." She inhaled deeply through her nose at this."And that is quality sulfur you have there. I haven't smelled TNT since, well never."

"Well I, don't mean to be offensive, but creepers are one of the few sources of sulphur in the area, so there's not really much to compare it too. I should apologize for killing some of yo..."

"It's fine, they were probably criminals anyway, considering how far we are from my dad's fortress. Ah, I see you've healed up some more, come on, let's get you back to your village." She put my arm over my shoulder and helped as I limped back in the direction of Sandwood.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you exactly?"

"Oh I'm 18, making us the same age!"She smiled at this, her cheerfulness leaking a bit into my own attitude. "Your lucky I found you, if Arachne or Silky had found you, well, let's just say you wouldn't like where you had woken up."The fact that she was still smiling made that last sentence even worse.

"Then it's good that you found me first, though I have to ask how did all of the princesses' hear about me?"

"From what the creepers in the area told me, they, along with endermen, spiders, skeletons, and zombies, watched you that night. Also, the zombies serve a prince not a princess, just thought you should know."

"Phew! For a second I thought that there were no guys here,"I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does get kinda lonely with only a guy that smells like rotting flesh, but then there's you!"She giggled and leaned into me just a bit more then I thought was comfortable. At this point the sun was beginning to sink on the horizon, and we were getting back to my house. I opened the door for her as she helped me into the main room. There wasn't much to the house, a few windows, crafting table, chests and a furnace. She looked around as I brought us towards an open iron door.

"Those blockheads don't give me enough privacy, so I built a second floor that I can seal off with this door,"I explained.

"Oh,"she replied inquisitively. We walked down the stairs into the second floor, which had ladder leading down into some caves, and a large bed close to the stairs. Cupa let me down onto the bed, and she got in on the opposite side.

"Good night Cupa."

"Good night Nick."

More Author Notes:How was that!? I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. I've put up a poll on my profile for you choose the next mob princess that appears. Have a good time deciding!


	3. Chapter 3:Test of Acceptance

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading and supporting my story so far my current 108 viewers. I'm a bit disappointed with the poll as only two people voted,(It wasn't a stale mate though. :D). All polls I make will be located on my profile. I hope saying this at the beginning will get more voters. Also, there will be action in this chapter, as well as Andr. (That's what the polls gave.) Hope you like!

PS: I'm basing Andr in this story off of Najee's Andr.(In case you hadn't noticed, one of the spider's names is based off of one of his spider characters as well.)

Genres:Action/Adventure,Drama,Suspense,Hurt/Comfort,Romance,Humor

Chapter 3: Test of Acceptance

If the two teens had looked over their shoulders, they would have noticed a pair of purple eyes staring at them from under a tree. If had seen them and had been lucky, they would have also seen them literally burning in purple flames of spite. The eyes in question just so happened to belong to Andr, the princess of the endermen and daughter of the enderdragon. Andr had been warping between the shades of the trees in an effort not to be touched by the sun. Most endermen could walk in broad daylight just fine but Andr found it irritating. She had been taking a rest when she heard an explosion in the distance, and, after warping several time to the source, had found the hero, talking with her friend Cupa. He seemed to be fine, but the fact that her friend, had the audacity to take what she most likely knew was to her's. Being the daughter of the enderdragon made her the most powerful and feared of the princesses, giving her first choice on anything relating to humans. She watched in hatred as Cupa helped the hero, someone _she _should be helping at that moment, right into that puny little village of his, and walk in to what probably was his house. "If I find them doing things in there," she muttered to herself,"Cupa is _dead _meat."

(Nick's P.O.V.)

I woke up suddenly when I heard a scream come from Cupa opposite of me. I looked to see a tall girl grab Cupa then I heard a (WARP!). I still heard screaming from outside as I ran up the stairs out into the field where the tall girl was holding Cupa down and yelling at her. I noticed she wore black jacket with long dark boots that covered most of her legs, and also wore a black skirt and beanie with endermen eyes on it. I noticed she had brown hair down to her waist and also had a purple aura around her. I pulled out my sword and began to charge at them when the tall girl noticed me. She quickly warped up in front of me and pinned me to the ground. She started screaming in my face saying, "DID YOU DO ANYTHING WITH HER!?"

"Get off him Andr!" I somehow heard Cupa yell at the girl. She turned back Cupa and riased one arm and shot a bolt of black fire at her. It exploded on her and I heard her cry out in pain.

"Don't. You. HURT HER!" I screamed and I felt a surge of power race through me as I shot a white ball of energy at Andr. She was flung backwards from the force but managed to land without falling over. I got up and pulled out my sword and pointed at her. She looked at me with curiosity for a moment then laughed at me.

"Ha ha ha, for a second I thought was going to pummel you and deal with my traitor of a friend later, but now I see that you may actually be worthy of me." She continued to smile at this remark.

"I don't see how someone nice and cheerful like Cupa could be friends with an abusive bitch like you!" I spat out. She held a look of surprise on her face that quickly turned into one of fury.

"You little!" She charged at me, I held my place wondering how she was going to hurt me while I had a sword until she caused a shadow blade to come out of her arm. She swung at me but I managed to block it and the brunt of the attack, but it still hurt. She made another blade with her other arm but I dodged this and attacked back. We kept at this, with me occasionally blocking her attacks yet unable to get any hits on her. After what seemed like hours had gone by and we weren't even sweating when she said something as she swung her arm blade.

"You know, this is starting to get boring, if you were anyone else you probably be on the ground begging for mercy at this point but you, you just don't give up."

"If I do you'll just go back to hurting your friend, even though all she did was help me."

"I hurt her because she forgot one thing, I get first in everything, her helping you was defiance of that and that why she. Must. PAY!" She swung with both blades at this, I didn't, block the attack this time, I parried it, and began attacking her back, now she was the one blocking and dodging. At one point, it looked as if I was going to get a hit on her when I tripped over a stone and just so happened to fall on Cupa's unconscious body. My face went beet red but before I could get up, I felt two blades at my neck. I looked up and saw Andr's panting face. I sat there, not sure what I was going to do when I felt something push at me from my back and I was lifted up and forced into a hug of sorts with Andr."Congratulations, you passed my trial of determination!" I just stood there with my face red and head spinning until Andr explained. "You see, I was going to fight you anyway to see if you were worthy of having me as a girlfriend, but Cupa got in the way. But she actually helped make it even more effective!" She pushed me back and I just stood there,

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, the blast was just to knock her out, it didn't hurt her at all, at least physically." She said that last part with an evil smile that made my skin crawl. "We should probably get inside, it's still nighttime and I an so tiiired!" She yawned as she said this, supporting he claim. I picked up Cupa and we walked back into the village towards my house.

Even more Author Notes: How did you like that one? I based Andr in this mostly off of Najee's interpretation of Andr. You should check out his story as well. Also, I'm opening another poll for the next princess. I hope you enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4:Building Relationships

Author Notes: I don't mean to be _that_ rude, but I'm bit disappointed, there were even less poll voters then last time,(what did I do this time?) I know my polls and stories are posted at night but still. Anyway, onto the story!

PS: I had more time to work on this chapter so it's extra long. :D

Genres:Action/Adventure,Drama,Humor/Comfort,Suspense,Romance,Humor

Chapter 4:Building Relationships

(Nick's P.O.V.)

I woke up slowly that morning feeling groggy before I remembered what had occurred last night. I attempted to get up but was restrained on both sides. I glanced to see the two sleeping forms of Cupa and Andr with their heads against my shoulders and wrapped around either arm. My face went red at the sight of the two sleeping next to me, knowing when they woke up there was going to be hell to pay. I squirmed but I gave up seeing as they weren't letting go. I sighed, laying back and looking at the grandfather clock I had made with logs, frames, a clock, and a trapdoor, before remembering I had an ender pearl from my mining trips I had kept just in case. I managed to dig into my pockets and toss the pearl onto the floor. The moment it hit the floor I heard (ZOOM!) and warped to where it hit the ground, feeling pain from the initial warp. The two teens continued,thankfully, to sleep despite my absence. I creeped up the stairs and into the main room where I grabbed some obsidian, cobblestone, and a pumpkin, then headed out to the field. Dawn was just ending and any zombie or skeleton that hadn't burned would be charred soon. I had come out here to train my powers for the future. Seeing as Andr had powers I reason that most likely Cupa and all the other princesses had powers as well. I thought that because of this, I might need to defend myself at some point from them with my own powers, which I was stilled quite shocked that I had. While thinking this through my head I had managed to build an indestructible dummy perfect for training with whatever I could possibly do a bit of a distance from the town. It rested on a three by three area of cobblestone with a T-shape of obsidian with a pumpkin on top. I stood back and admired my work before backing up and preparing a battle stance. I pulled out the Cross Sword, as I had dubbed it that soon after the priest's announcement, and readied myself for my self training.

"Aahhhhh!" I yelled as I charged and swung the blade. The sword hit the dummy head on and didn't even chip the obsidian nor the blade, though I was was shaken from the attack. I continued to hack and slash for a good ten minutes before realizing that I already knew how to fight with the sword. I thought back to last night and realized that my attacks last night were different then these. The difference between these was that my current attacks were just repetitive while last night's were a series of different slashes from different angles. I thought about how to make attack like that before hearing a scream from my house and I heard multiple (ZOOM!)'s and felt myself pulled into Andr from behind. I was forced against her chest and discovered she was slightly taller then me. I also saw Cupa run exit the village and run towards us. She stopped after she saw Andr restraining me and a look of anger washed over her face.

"Let him go Andr."said Cupa with irritation riddled in her voice.

"Oh, and why should I? We both agreed that I have first choice in matters like this, and you violated that with full knowledge when you began flirting with him."

"Flirting!? I was trying to comfort him while he had barely survived a point blank explosion! I was merely helping him! What was I supposed to do, let him lie there and possibly die until nightfall?!"

"Yes! Then I would have helped him and then we'd be fine but no! You just had to to take advantage of the fact that the sunlight doesn't burn and..."

"I WASN"T TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT...!"

"THATS ENOUGH FROM YOU TWO!" I yelled in anger. These two were treating me like property, and did I have a say in it, no. Quickly after saying that I slipped from Andr's grasp and pointed my sword at her and my hand at Cupa. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS WITHOUT USING ME AS A BARGAINING CHIP! They just stood there looking stunned while I kept my stance up. After a few moments of standing there I lowered my weapon and hand while turning to face Andr and continued,"now what was it I heard about you burning in the sun?"

She then said in a low voice, "Well, it doesn't really burn more like irritate.."

"Nothing more to be said." I pulled out a spare crafting bench and placed it. Then using some dye with wool, and combining the sticks and wool I pulled out a new invention. "Wallah! I present to you, a parasol! I handed Andr the purple parasol, which could even be pulled down when not in use. Her face lit up at this, and she happily took the new gift and unfurled it. The parasol was large enough to cover Andr from the sun, and under its shade her face became noticeably more relaxed. I looked at Cupa turned away in jealousy. I was about to say something to her when Andr hugged me from from behind and I again felt her chest against my back. Her hug practically forced the air out of me and I couldn't breathe.

"Thanks! You're even better then I thought you would be!" She looked up at Cupa and noticed she had started walking away. "Ah come on! Just because he gave me something nice doesn't mean it's over yet! It just means he's more worth it." I saw Cupa raise her head at this, and when she turned back around there was a sinister smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad at least one of us is playing fair." She walked back and Andr let go of me and I was able to breathe again. "Say what were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was training my powers just in case one of the other princesses attacked me. I couldn't get it before but now I believe I can."

"Let's see it! Replied both of the girls.

"Well here it goes...Hy YAAH!" I charged at the dummy like before, but I knew how to use my powers. I swung at the dummy, then swung again and again and again, performing a massive stream of slashes and stabs at the dummy. Then, to finish the combo, I jumped back and fired multiple blasts of gray light at the dummy. When the smoke cleared, the dummy still stood, a little more rugged the before.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Both of the girls cheered I turned and smiled at them. I walked up to them and we bantered as we strolled back towards the village.

"So you and the other princesses are part of your dad's mob and part human."

"That's right!" confirmed Cupa.

"And your dad's a boss of sorts for your mob, and that's how the princesses get their powers?"

"Right again!" replied Andr.

"So that means you can be as powerful as your dads?" They both nodded their heads at this. "We'll that's one mystery solved." By then we had reached the village and were entering my house.

(Later)

While the Nick and his official girlfriends were sleeping, a young girl of around 16 climbed up from Nick's ladder to his mines. "That was the worst mine defense I've ever seen, there was nothing to stop mobs from swarming except for light." She muttered to herself. The girl then looked around and found who she was looking for, Nick. The girl was a little aggravated that Cupa and Andr had found him first, but judging by the way they slept, they hadn't done anything serious yet. She smiled maliciously as she shot a string of web onto Nick's leg, and then proceeded to drag him down into his own mines.

(Nick's P.O.V.)

I woke up with a start as I felt a pull on my leg. I was dragged from my bed and into the mineshaft. The girls abrubtly woke up as they hit the floor from holding onto me while we had been sleeping. They looked surprised as I was dragged into my ladder shaft. I was about to cry out but a piece of web wrapped around my throat and prevented me from talking as well as pulling me down from the top of the hole. I fell down despite the ladders, and I was sure I was going to die until I hit a pile of cobwebs from which I was pulled from into a much larger web. I was attached onto a part of the web and looked around as I gathered my breath. I noticed two girls sitting cross legged in the center while intently staring at me. The look they gave me was creepy and made me slightly afraid of why they and I were here. The older girl looked to be around 16 while the other probably around 12. The eldest of the two wore a gray hoodie with black stripes on it, a black mini skirt, black shoes, four red beads in her hair, and black and grey pants with purple hair in a ponytail down to her waist. She had red eyes along with pale skin and fangs. The younger girl was similar except she wore a teal sweatshirt with stripes and a miniskirt. We stared at each other for a few more seconds before I started a conversation.

"Eh, hi there I'm.."

"We know who you are Nick." Both of them stated at the same time. "There's not one person who doesn't know who you are and what you are at this point."

"Well, except all the nether princesses and Inksabelle," corrected the younger girl.

The older girl faced the younger one."That is true, but that might not be true in the near future with that nether portal back there."

"I know but it's still true right now.."

"Uh, do you mind telling me your names, I know I'm your hostage at this point but it be really nice to know..."

"I am Arachne," the older stated bluntly.

"And I am Silky!" said the younger one cheerfully.

"And we've taken you as a captive because well..." Both of them got closer to me. "we want you as our own!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm currently..."

"Get away from him you brats!" I heard Andr yell.

The moment after Arachne and Silky turned to face Andr I pulled out my sword and was about to lash out at them but it was knocked from my grip by an arrow to my hand.

"Ahhh!" I cried out in pain.

"Nick!"yelled Andr and Cupa.

The blade managed to slice a few threads from the web as it fell into the pool of lava below. The cut threads just happened to be the ones supporting me and I fell but was held by a single string. I watched as the Cross Blade sank into the pool of lava, lost forever, as well as my powers. I just gaped at where it had sunk, oblivious to what was happening. When I finally came back into the world I saw everyone staring at a lone women standing in cave just above the web. She had gray eyes and hair that was in a ponytail down to her neck. She also wore sleek long gray gloves as well as tall gray boots, small cargo pants, a hat with a skeleton face on it and a vest that just barely covered most of her breasts. She had knocked her bow and was aiming it at me, not at the string that held me on the web. If I wasn't bleeding from being dragged here, I was definitely was at this point.

"No one move," she said,"or he'll only be accepted in the nether."

Author Notes to a longer then Usual Chapter: How was that? Don't worry, Nick lives,(you may not like the outcome though...continuing on!)I had some extra time today to work on this chapter, so I made it twice as long. Also, no poll this time since most of you aren't interested in affecting the next chapter, but if you do want polls just PM me. Also,

new characters that will be named and/or included.(Hopefully) in the next chapter.

Blaze:Beatrice

Squid:Inksabelle

Iron Golem:Ironene,(Get it...?)

Magma Cube:?

Wolf:?

Also, I made Arachne:Spider, at little older then what most people do. If any of you know where the name comes from, You deserve diamond kudos.(Seriously!) So long, farewell, and have a nice night/day/afternoon!


	5. Chapter 5:Lava, Earth, and Fire!

Author Notes:Hey guys, hoped you liked the suspense from the extra long chapter. I've been thinking and thought to myself that there is an influx of new characters per chapter so I decided to slow the story down a little. Also, that possibly disagreeable outcome, that comes later.(Similar scenario though)Enjoy.

PS:This is an actual fight chapter, some of you probably have been itching to see one of these ever since the idea mob powers was introduced into the story.(Not original if any of you thought that.)

Genres: Action,Adventure,Drama,Humor/Comfort,Suspense,Romance,Humor

Chapter 5:Lava, Earth, and Fire!

(Nick's P.O.V.)

"Nobody move,"she said,"or he'll only be accepted in the Nether." The women kept the bow pulled back, obvious that she was serious in her intentions. I looked at Arachne and Silky to see surprise written on their faces.

"Skully, this was not part of the plan,"they both said with a monotone voice. "Our plan was to seduce him, and bring him back to our secluded hideout to..., never mind that, if you kill him and falls into the pit, we'll never retrieve him back in time." At the moment they said retrieve, I felt a ringing in my head, like something was trying to get out but just couldn't.

"Hey skeleton bitch!"I heard Andr yell,"if you kill him, I'll have my dad's endermen march on your puny fortress that you call home and..Nick?" I kept hearing the word"retrieve,"in my head, so much that I was getting a migraine.

"Why do I keep hearing retrieve, and why does it hurt so much." I thought, looking around I noticed everyone was looking at me, then it hit home, retrieve, I could retrieve my sword.

"RETRIEVE!"I yelled, instantly the Cross Blade came back, and chain reaction then took place. Andr warped behind Skully, Cupa somehow managed to get on the web, and Skully fired her arrow but she fired slightly off course from being hit from behind by Andr. The Cross Blade had come back, but the arrow cleanly sliced my last connection to the web, and I fell. I heard Andr and Cupa scream my name as I fell. When I touched the lava, it was surprisingly painless, warm in fact. I sunk down into the pool, enjoying the surrounding warmth of the lava. Seeing as Andr and Cupa were probably fighting, I rose to the surface, rising out of the lava just enough that I was floating right on top of it. Upon reaching the surface I noticed my appearance had changed. The Cross Blade had changed its hilt and handle to resemble dripping magma. I was also wearing armor that had the same appearance. " Interesting," I thought,"the cross blade and the armor I wear change depending on certain aspects, I wonder if there are more of them." I put that thought aside for later as I saw how the fight was going. Andr was going after Skully who managed to dodge Andr's attacks but couldn't get any of her own hits on her as well. Cupa was weaving and dodging from Arachne and Silky's attacks but they had managed to ge ta scratch or two at Cupa. Seeing how she was outnumbered, I gathered together lava from the pool around me and hurled at Arachne. She barely dodged it in time but still was hit by it on her shoulder. She cried out in pain as she lost her footing and fell from the web. I gathered together some more lava and made platform out of the hardened lava for her to land on. She was surprised when I did this, but took no action whatsoever as I moved the platform towards the center of the pool. I left it there, and walked up towards Arachne as she lay there, trying to suck up the pain. She stared at me as I stepped on the platform, and continued as I walked towards her.

"Go ahead," she spat angrily,"if you kill me I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death when I respawn."

"Who said anything about killing you?"

"What?"

"I never said I was going to kill you, that was your assumption. All I wanted to do was ask why you went to all the trouble to do this when you could have politely introduced yourself whenever you saw me. Its not like those too are going to prevent me from meeting any of you , there just kinda protective."

"That's for sure."

"So, do you mind telling your friends to stop?"

'If you tell yours to then yes."

"Deal?"

" Deal."

(Later)

"Ah come on Dad, I'm enjoying myself."

"**You can enjoy yourself some other time, I need you in The End NOW!"**

"Fine dad I'm coming." Andr got up from where she was sitting and crossed her arms.

"Who was that," I asked.

"My dad, the Ender Dragon" Andr replied,"apparently there's some official business I'm needed for, so I have to go back. But I'll be back as soon as I can! Bye!" She winked at me after she said this.

***ZOOM!***

"I have to go too," said Cupa,"sorry, but I'll be back when I can!" She smiled and ran off into the woods, from where I heard an explosion shortly after. I turned to see only Arachne and Silky left, Skully had left earlier for,"private reasons".

"Well, it's just us now!" said Silky cheerfully. We were sitting under Andr's parasol, in wooden stair seats I had crafted just so we could sit around and talk.

"So how old is Andr exactly, I never asked and since you two seem to know her..."

"Andr is 19, and we're not her friends, she actually hates us, she just wasn't showing it around you," they both replied.

"Ok, and all the princesses have powers based on their dad?"

"That's right, there's even a book for it, here." Arachne pulled a book out of nowhere and handed it to me. The book was titled, the Princesses of Minecraftia. " That book lists most of the powers all the princesses have," she explained, "you never know when that's going to be useful."

"Thanks, it would be nice to know what she can do so I know _why _I shouldn't piss her off." I noticed they were getting up and walking away. "Do you guys have to leave as well?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but we'll see you around," they both replied. Silky waved and they walked off towards the woods.

I decided too explore the nether since I had nothing else to do, most of my belongings had burned in the lava pool so I had lost my diamond pickaxe and some other iron tools I had been carrying. I crafted some more from my decreasing supply of iron, and took some food and Jack o Lanterns, and climbed down into my mines. I walked up to the nether portal and stood in front of it for a few minutes. "I just hope I don't run into any princesses in there," I thought to myself. I walked through the portal and felt sick in my stomach before sprawling out on the other side. I got up and looked around, finding myself in a cave that opened out into the vast open air of the nether. I mined some of the red colored stone and blocked off the top of the cave, then dug out a room from the cave and placed a furnace and crafting table. I then dug out the white crystal I had found in the walls and examined it. I looked at the stone I had mined and put it the furnace along with a bucket of lava. I let the stone bake and I got some bricks that were the color of blood and I made them into blocks. I then put the blocks in a two by two formation to make an altar of sorts. I then left the cave and to look around, taking in the view and admiring the hellish landscape. I noticed that there were dozens of zombie pig men everywhere wearing rags and wielding gold swords. One approached me but it merely bowed it's head at me and continued on. I was puzzled by this and went back to taking in the sight when a fireball exploded in front of me. I quickly turned around to see a girl who looked around 17 holding another fireball above her head. She had tanned skin and golden hair and also wore gold gloves and boots as well as a red bikini.

"Woah,"I thought,"she is Hot! He,he,he"

She threw another fireball at me which I slashed at with the Omni Sword,(I decided to change its name since it could change its appearance),in order to block it but surprisingly the sword absorbed the fire instead. After a few seconds the sword transmuted before my eyes from the sword of lava into a sword of fire. My lava armor also changed into pure fire which I was surprised about at first but it didn't hurt. The girl's grew wide in shock before she ran up to me.

"Sorry," she stated bluntly, "I mistook you for one of Magmalyn's generals before realizing you were one of mine. Her voice was at a monotone pitch but it seemed to suit her. "Strange, I don't remember making you, perhaps my father made you as a gift?"

"Uh, I'm actually not one of your generals. I'm Nick, I'm a human with this sword that absorbs elements of the world."

"Human? But there are no..., oh, humans start out in the overworld so we the nether princesses usually hear about them last. I'm Blazitrice, it's nice to meet a human who likes fire as much as I." She edged a little closer to me before continuing. "So what brings you here Nick?"

"I was here mostly to explore," I explained, "I've nether been here before so I wanted see what it was like," I explained, cracking up at my own joke. She giggled as well before adopting here usual stoic expression. "What was that you said about making me?"

"Nothing important," she said, clearly trying to avoid the subject, "so, what other princesses have you met so far?" We walked back into my makeshift base as we continued our conversation.

"Well, I've met Cupa,as well as Skully, Arachne, Silky, and Andr, then you." Her face darkened at the mention of Andr,

"You've met Andr by now, hmm, and does she, like you at all?"

"Yeah, she actually does, but so does Cupa and hey wha, what are you doing?" Blazitrice had backed me up to a wall and had one arm on it to support her. She leaned her head towards the side of my head and whispered.

"I'm going to take you from the giant bitch."

Author's Notes of Chapter 5: There's chapter five folks, technically that last part fulfills the genre of suspense and is a perfect place to cut off at this point. If any of you are wondering about the elements they will be explained in a few chapters or so. I hope you liked the pun names.

Blaze:Blazeitrice, Beatrice

Magmacube: Magmalyn, Marilyn

I hope your excited for the next chapter because I know I am.

PS: These events take place in 1.5 of minecraft just so you don't get confused about nether brick and stuff. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day/night/morning/afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6:Fire A and Fire B

Author's Notes. Whats up everyone! It is I, Popcornguy13,(Anyone get the reference?)

I hoped you guys liked the way the last chapter ended off. I'm going to attempt add more self dialogue with Nick, because this is his P.O.V., he has to think almost at some point. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

PS: This chapter will be entirely about a fight, I failed to do that in the last one so I thought it reasonable to do that now.

Genres:Action,Adventure,Drama,Humor/Comfort,Suspense,Romance,Humor

Chapter 6: Fire A vs Fire B

"What! I hardly know you and you want to..."I stuttered

"Doesn't matter, as long as she doesn't have you." Her face had gotten extremely close to mine and her body was pushed against my own."Plus, you'll like me after were done here."

"****! She psychotic! I hardly know her and she's willing to do that just so Andr can't have me. And she also thinks I'll like her because of her body! These princesses are insane!" I thought. My self conversation stopped when Blazeitrice forcefully kissed me and she kept me pinned there against the wall. It felt good with her up against me, and her lips against my own felt like heaven. But then I remembered Andr, and I got angry, furious in fact, that this girl was that desperate enough to do it with some guy she just met to keep him away from someone she hated. My rage built, and before I knew it, it flushed out of me, causing an explosion and flinging Blazeatrice out of the base. I climbed out of the tunnel and saw her several feet away, getting up and brushing herself off. She looked at me with a glint of anger in her eyes, and she pulled out a fireball but didn't throw it, instead keeping where it was.

"You didn't have to make me angry to want have me want me even more. All you had to do was go through with it and then I would have a reason to like you. But you wanted to go the hard way to me, so that's what you''ll GET!" She shouted the last part out and threw the fireball at me. I blocked with my sword and proceeded to discover what I could do with this new element. After a few rounds of attacks, I figured out my main moves.

1:Fire Scythe: I slash with my sword and I shoot three fire sickles.

2:Burning Jab, I charge at the enemy and stab repeatedly.

3: Flame Lance: I gather together some fire and throw a lance made of fire.

We kept at it for a few more rounds, and then I slashed and she blocked with her gauntlets, locking us both in place. We kept at it, trying to overpower the other while I tried to make it so I wouldn't kill her. In order to break the draw, she quickly shot a small fireball at my left eye. I stumbled backwards and put one of my hands over my eye. It hurt like hell and I couldn't see from it anymore. She then kicked me back and brought down a blade of fire but I managed to block it while covering my eye.

"Why!Why would you do that!"

"Don't complain, you can still see." Her remark made me even angrier then before, and I knocked away her blade and launched her back with a Fire Lance. I then used a new skill I just realized I had.

"HELLFIRE GUILLOTINE! I charged at Blazeatrice and slashed her three times, bounced back with a fireball, then fire three Fire Lances at her. I heard her cry out in pain and when the smoke cleared, I saw her still standing there with her knees bent and panting.

"Impressive,"she commented,"your fire magic was enough to harm me, slightly, but NOT ANYMORE!" The look in her eyes told me she was really pissed now. She started floating into the air and doing nothing to attack me so I took a quick at her powers in the book Arachne had given me.

Blazeatrice's Powers

Blades of Fire: Blazeatrice is able to create one or two swords made of pure fire.

Hellfire: Blazeatrice calls down a rain of fire in an area to incinerate anything in it.

Dragon Breathe: Blazeatrice can breathe a beam or cone of fire if shes angry enough at any distance.

Blaze Call: Blazeatrice is able to call any number of blazes to her side as she requires.

Rage Spark:Blazeatrice can use her anger to increase the power of her attacks and gives her full immunity to fire and the ability to fly.

Fiery Growth: Blazeatrice changes into her true form, a four armed fire giant and can use her blaze rods as swords.

X-Fire:Blazeatrice can use her rods to launch fire in an "X" shape.(Fiery Growth required.)

Blazing Tornado: Blazeatrice can spin in a circle and create a tornado of flames.(Fiery Growth required.)

Fiery Whip:Blazeatrice can combine her rods with fire to make a giant whip.(Fiery Growth required.)

"Woah!" I thought,"if I piss her off anymore I'm screwed! And then when she's calmed down she'll screw me! I can't beat her with fire anymore, I need a new strategy, but I've got nothing!" I looked back at Blazeatrice to find she was staring at me, irritated I hadn't been paying attention to her.

"If your done reading then we can get back to me totally proving I'm better then that TALL BITCH WHO LIKES YOU ENOUGH TO LET ME HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU WHEN SHE'S NOT AROUND!" There was truth in her words, Andr probably would have been back to protect me, considering she was quite powerful and could probably be watching me suffer at hat moment. She might not like me and wanted me to be beaten to a pulp. My self turmoil of whether Andr actually liked me or not came to a close for the moment when Blazeatrice flew down and punched me into a wall. I sank down to the ground, winded from the attack, and unable to get up because I felt several broken bones. I looked to see my sword, stuck in the wall, all the way down to the hilt. I turned my head to see Blazeatrice walk up to me, her eyes still burning with anger. She leaned into to look at my face before punching me and knocking me unconscious.

When I woke up I found myself on the altar I had made in my base. It was surprisingly comfortable for some reason, considering that is was made of brick but then I saw padding had been placed on it. I was confused at first as to why that would be there until Blazeatrice walked in. She had a malicious smile on her face that gave me the chills. She walked up to the altar, and climbed on beside me, then put a hand on my chest and pushed me back down.

"Blazeatrice, wha, what are you doing?" She continued smiling while she leaned her head towards my ear and whispered into it.

"What I agreed to do after I beat you. And I think you know what that is."

"Blazey, please, I really don't want that and..."

"Shhhhhh," she said as she put a finger over my mouth,"do what I know what you want to do now, ask questions never." Her smile went away as she moved her head closer to mine, and the distance between our lips decreased.

Author Notes of Lemon interruption: Ha,ha! How was that chapter! I know I said the chapter would wholly consist of a fight but I had to add that last part. At least there was some actual fighting this time around. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and may the hours/days you wait for the next be full of suspense.


	7. Chapter 7:Test of Worthiness

Author's Notes:Hey guys, glad to see my story is still popular. You guys might of thought that this story was going to changed to M because of those last author notes, but it's not. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

PS: The new character I based off of Moyasuma's main minecraft character in his fanfiction. Check out his story!

Chapter 7: Test of Worthiness

Blazearice's lips were just about to touch mine, and she was going to make me hers and I couldn't do anything to stop her. I was about to give up when I heard a familiar sound that told me I was definitely screwed.

(ZOOM!)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Andr had warped to where I was,(I'm not sure how she did that,) only to find me being seduced by her least favorite person in Minecraftia.

"I am going to get pummeled later,"I thought.

Blazeatrice turned her head in shock while I sat there frozen, knowing any movement would probably worsen the situation at this point. Blazeatrice quickly got up and ran out with Andr hot on her heels, and I began to hear sounds of fighting outside. I quickly got up and ran the see what was happening. When I climbed out of the hole in the base, I saw Andr and Blazeatrice fighting neck and neck with each other, somehow holding a conversation as well. From the bits and pieces of insults and other things, I concluded they were talking about me. I was angry that I was once again being fought over like property, and was about to go and stop it when I felt a sword at my back.

"Halt human," I heard a deep masculine voice command behind me," jumping into the fray to stop those two is like asking a creeper not to explode in your face, it just can't be done."

I turned around to look at a tall, male teen who looked to be about 20. We wore a black vest with no shirt exposing his tanned chest, with black pants and shoes as well as a black sword scabbard. He had black eyes and his white hair went down to the center of his back.

"Hmph, a human, not surprised, Blazeatrice will do anything to keep Andr from getting something she wants. Don't worry. I'm used to it at this point." His voice was monotone and his face mostly expressionless. He looked back at the fight before returning his attention to me.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

"I am Luke, son of the Wither, twin brother to Pandora, princess of the Withers. And you?"

"I'm Nicholas, but most call me Nick. And what was that about you being used to Blazeatrice?"

"She and I forged a bond together during our time in our shared Nether Fortress between Wither and Blaze. That normal skeleton Skully had an eye for me at one point, but after I told her that I was already in a relationship, she turned to my sister. I'm not surprised, that's what most of the princesses do, having relationships that become intimate with one another. I'm lucky to be with Blazeatrice right now, despite her rivalry with Andr."

"And where would you be right now if you hadn't hooked up with Blazeatrice."

"Ha! It was inevitable that she and I became close, though if we hadn't for some reason, I'd be where you are, open season, being chased after from princesses from the Overworld to the End." He glanced at the fight once more before continuing. "At this point I'd leave if you were anyone else, but I can't let myself do that, who knows what Blazeatrice will do to you without my approval. He pulled out a stone sword and aimed it at my throat.

"Woah!Woah! What are you doing!"

"I allow Blazeatrice to do what she wants, but when it involves another male, I must see if they are worthy."

"And how do you do that?" I asked a little shakily.

"I fight the, they are worthy if they beat me, and if they lose they are not. Of course that would make it easy for those who most likely want to lose right?Wrong. All I takes is a simple provoke spell and it's truly non-biased. Now, collect your sword from the wall, your test begins now!"

I ran to the wall and pulled my sword out, and instantly was covered in armor made of stone. I looked around for Luke and noticed he had moved to a flat area across the lava lake behind where Blazeatrice and Andr were still fighting. I changed to the lava element and ran across the lake, joining him on the other side. I changed back to the earth element, and prepared a battle stance. Luke then cast a spell, and I was suddenly angry at him for no specific reason, not enough to break out in unbridled rage, but enough that would not purposely lose this test of worthiness. He prepared his own stance and we stood there for a few more seconds before he attacked.

Luke charged at me and swung his sword at me but I parried it. I thought it strange that I could use that with the earth skill but not lava or fire. I put that thought to the side for the moment when Luke came back at me again and then the fight began for real.

We slashed and hacked at each other, occasionally inflicting a scratch on the other, but unable to do anything serious. We continued like that until we slashed at the same time and were thrown back by the force.

"**Terra Spike!**" I hit the ground with my fist and spikes made from the ground rapidly moved towards Luke. He was surprised at first but then Luke shot black fire from his sword at the spikes and they crumbled. He then charged at me and said,

"Crush Combo." He ran up to me and began rapidly slashing at me. I kept my sword up to block, then countered him by parrying one of his attacks and using my own sword attack, Buster Combo on him. I charged at him and began slashing and stabbing then finished the combo with a cleave. The last attack sent him back a bit, where I noticed he had only a few long scratches on his chest. He looked at me, surprised at the amount of damage I had done to him.

'Impressive," he said,"not many people ever make scratches that long. I hope you have realized by now that I am much more durable then you."

"I kinda of assumed that from the fact that your guts haven't been put on a plate yet." His expression turned to one of anger, and he threw a skull that exploded and knocked me back several feet.

"Your definitely not going to win after that insult. DEMON FORM!" Luke was struck by black lightning, then he began to grow in size. Two skeletal demon wings came from his back, and his skin was replaced by bone. He also grew two heads on either side of the original, and his sword combined with bones to make a scythe. When he finished transforming. He roared and glared a me. "Brazing Ruin!" He waved one of his giant hands and dark magic came from the sky. It crashed all around me, hitting me from all sides. One of the bolts came straight at me but I blocked it with my sword and began blocking others until the storm ended. Luke looked at me in confusion before I smiled and called out the new element I had acquired.

"Corruption!" The blade of my sword became slightly curved, and the hilt sprouted demon wings. There was an image of an eye with horns in the center of the hilt, and the blade as a dark purple with a black blade. The armor I wore as well changed to have the same color scheme as well. I looked back to Luke and saw that he was unimpressed. "Defilement," I muttered. I aimed my hand at Luke an instantly several balls of black fire sprouted from it and hit Luke head on. He was knocked back before we continued our fight. He would cast dark fire or slash at me while I would dodge and slash at him. After a few more minutes of this he had gotten noticeably slower and then I decided to end the fight.

"**RAGNORAK!"** I screamed and rushed to him and began slashing and stabbing him. Luke didn't try to fight back as he was too tired to do so. I continued slashing and stabbing the jumped back several feet and hurled a ball of black fire at him. He mouth was wide open as the ball hit him and he fell backwards, changing back as he fell towards the ground. I walked over to him and watched as he lay there, exhausted and beat, with plenty of cuts on the majority of his body. He looked up and said,

"Kill me, I'll re-spawn, and I won't hold a grudge, you earned,*grunt*,your, worthiness." After he said that he laid flat on the ground. I plunged my sword into his chest as he asked, and he coughed up blood before fading away.


	8. Chapter 8:Squids & MultiplePersonalities

Author Notes:Hey there. If any of you thought the quality of my writing declined in the last chapter or any chapter then feel free to PM me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Squids and Multiple Personalities

After Luke had died I walked back to where Andr and Blazeatrice were still fighting, albeit they were attacking each other less often and standing around more. I looked at both of them, noticing how exhausted they were and probably going to pass out if they made another attack. I waited til they had recovered their strength, then when they attacked, I dashed in between them and parried both of them. There was surprise written on both of their faces, as though no one had dared to break up a fight between them.

"If you keep going like this either one of you will pass out. If one of you passes out, you're rival will be left with me, and if you both pass out, you might be deprived of an experience I sure both of you want badly enough to fight over it."

They both stood where they were, taking in what I had said before realizing what I meant.

"Ooh, someones getting aggressive," I heard Andr say.

"This is not my normal disposition, the corruption element plus Luke's provoke spell have had the effect of making me more, willing, then normal."

"Luke?Luke was here?" asked Blazeatrice, an expression of surprise appearing on her face.

"Yes, in fact, he also made me take his test of acceptance, which I passed. I'm not sure where he re-spawns, but I'm pretty sure he'd like to see you when he does."

Blazeatrice nodded her head at this and ran off, before she was out of site, she turned around and blew a fiery kiss at me then disappeared from sight. The kiss in question happened to touch my burnt left eye. Instantly, it felt better, but I knew it was still non-functional. Andr walked over to me, annoyed at what Blazeatrice had done but more shocked at my eye.

"What happened to your eye?!"she almost screamed.

"It was burnt, not completely, but enough to make it dis-functional,"I explained.

"You know, I think I preferred you the way I found you, less stoic and more emotional."

"My attitude changes with my element, so in a sense I have a multiple personality disorder, except that I can control it."

We had walked back into my nether base, and returned to my mining system. We climbed back up the ladder to my house, with Andr insisting to go first because it she said I should be a gentleman, but I was sure she wanted me to be a pervert and look up her skirt. We both got into my bed, and slept.

When I woke up I found that Andr was gone. I was confused until I found note on one of my crafting tables upstairs. The note said,

"Nick, I woke up early to make surprise for you, meet me at the beach."

I got together my gear and walked towards the beach. I found Andr standing there with her parasol, looking out at the ocean. She turned her head and smiled at me, and I smiled back. I walked up towards her and she sat down.

"There is no surprise."

"Hmm?"

"I said that just to have you come down here and sit with me, I like to look out at the ocean sometimes, despite it being made of water."

"I didn't need anything big for a surprise or a surprise at all. You being here is all I need."

Andr blushed at this statement, and she quickly turned away. I sat down next to her under her parasol. We just sat there for a few minutes before she leaned against me and I leaned back against her. I turned my head to face her, and when she looked back, I kissed her. She was surprised at first but she started kissing back. We kept at it for a while before we heard a splash at the water's edge. Andr and I both turned our heads to the source to find a girl walking out of the water. She wore a skin tight one piece that covered her body from the bottom of her neck to her ankles, and was blue around her chest and black everywhere else. She also wore a hat that resembled a squid, and wore no shoes. Her eyes and nail polish were blue, and her hair was a darker shade of blue and went down to her thighs, and she looked to be around 17. Her outfit also hugged her breasts making them stick out, much to my dismay.

"Oh, hello there! Am I interrupting something?" Her voice sounded cheerful and naive, though her outfit suggested she was not in anyway the latter.

"Yes, in fact Inksabelle, you are. Would you mind leaving me with my boyfriend and go do what squids normally do?"

"Come on Andr, you know why I'm up here, well now that I am here, I have two reasons." Her smile after she said that made me think her new reason had me involved somehow. Andr's glance in my direction proved that suspicion. Inksabelle then turned her attention towards me.

"So handsome, my name is Inksabelle if you didn't already know, what's yours?"

For some reason I decided to stand up and address Inksabelle properly. I knew this would annoy Andr, but something had compelled me to be extremely polite.

"I am Nicholas your grace," I said with a bow,"but if you would be so kind, as to address me as Nick."

"Ooh, a handsome _gentleman_, I like you already Nick." I blushed after she had said that, and noticed that Andr was extremely annoyed at my politeness to Inksabelle but not to her. She then looked at my sword, and face-palmed herself. I was oblivious to this as I was holding a conversation with Inksabelle.

"So, the original reason you arrived on these shores was to look for a weapon called the Squid Slayer?"

"Yes, it's a weapon that was used by someone named, what was it, Sam, Seth, Sky? It doesn't matter, whoever weld it used it to kill many squids while they lived, or maybe he's still alive. Who knows?"

"I might be able to help you, what did this weapon in question look like?"

"It looked like a gold sword that zombie pigmen wield but was said to be made of a substance called,"butter"."

"I have not heard nor seen such a sword as you have described but I will keep a lookout for it. It has been a pleasure talking with you and I do hope we may strike up another sometime soon."

"Who says that I'm leaving without you?" Inksabelle asked maliciously.

"Excuse me?"

Inksabelle suddenly sprouted tentacles from her back and used several to grab me. She jumped back into the water dragging me along. I noticed that Andr tried to grab me but missed, and I saw her cry as I sank beneath the surface. At that point I started to suffocate from the lack of oxygen, and passed out.

I woke up in a cave that was lit with torches with an exit in the corner. I noticed that there was a table with a mirror and makeup, all blue, as well as closet with identical one pieces that seemed familiar. It struck home where I was and looked at where I was laying, a large bed with blue covers, sheets, with a frame that was made to look like a squid.

"Oh dear whoever is hearing this right now, what did I do to deserve this?"

I tried to get up but found that I was being held down by squids in bowls on both side of the bed. Thee looked at me in disinterest and continued to do nothing but hold me down.

I laid there waiting for the one person I knew who could free me to walk in, knowing what most likely was going to happen. The maiden who had brought this upon me finally walked in after what seemed like hours, and dismissed the squids in bowls. They used their legs to walk out of the room, and I heard the door lock from the outside. Inksabelle smiled maliciously as she approached the bed I was laying on, then sat next to me.

"Inksabelle, would you please let me leave and return to the surface. I know what you want to do with me but I hardly know you and..."

"I liked your goody two shoes attitude on topside, but I'd prefer something else right now."

"And why would I change by attitude for you? Most likely you'll have me change it to ah, ah, aaaaahhhh."

Inksabelle had started blowing on the Omni Sword, and I suddenly felt wild. I felt like I could do whatever I wanted to and no one was going to stop me. I felt like if I went through with Inksabelle I wouldn't regret it. She smiled as she saw that what she had done had the desired effect. She leaned her head towards my ear and whispered,

"I'd like a bit of darkness, it adds to that feeling you have right now and makes you more willing, then water will make you perfect for me."

I did as she asked and added darkness into my personality and felt greedy, I was greedy for whatever I could get my hands on and at that moment it was Inksabelle. She then used one of her abilities to pour water on the blade. I then felt calmer, and envious. I didn't feel like I was in a heat anymore, but I still wanted to be Inksabelle's. I felt envious of others for what they had, jealous of the villagers for having things I needed but would only give them to me for a price. Envious at the other princesses and the two princes fro them having powers without a weapon. And that's when i realized that's how Inksabelle felt. She was jealous of all the princesses for having things she didn't, and having me would be the best day of her life. I was ready for whatever Inksabelle wanted to do, the combined greed, lust, and understanding of her envy made me willing to do it with her. I grabbed her arm in understanding and she moved to straddle my hips and laid down against me, her breasts pressed against my thick chest. She then kissed me and I kissed back, the action sending feelings down to my lower areas. She stopped the kiss and smiled as she pulled at my shirt.

"Let's get these off of you shall we?"

* * *

Author's Notes;Well, nothing more to be said, seen, nor heard of what happens soon after that. Since most of the chapter is involved with squids, I thought it would be funny to reference SkydoesMinecraft,(and butter, there had to be butter, no exception.)Also, all of the elements are corelated with one of the seven deadly sins, which I will show here.

Basic:Gluttony

Fire:Wrath

Water:Envy

Wind:Lust

Earth:Sloth

Darkness:Greed

Light:Pride

These will all be shown in Nick's personality when he changes between the elements. Thank's for reading!


	9. Chapter 9:Rumors and Humiliation

Author's Notes: Hello there all readers, glad you came to read this chapter. I bet some of you were surprised when Inky did what she did. Well, no more of that, and onto the chapter.

PS:I decided to completely screw my idea of increasing chapters between new characters, just thought you should know.

* * *

Chapter 9:Rumors and Humiliation

Andr watched as Nick was grabbed by Inksabelle and taken to her lair underwater. She cried at seeing him taken, knowing what Inksabelle would do to Nick and just how vulnerable he was with his fluctuating personalities. She sat there for several minutes before she screamed at the sky. The scream was heard by all from the depths of the nether to tallest peak of the Aether.

Luna, the princess of wolves, heard Andr from the pit of her wolf den. It caused unrest to sweep through the ranks of wolves that were laying there.

"It's alright my pack," she reassured them, "she is far from here, I know that."

Skully was with Pandora in the Nether when she heard Andr's scream. "I wonder what pissed her off this time." she thought.

Ironene was with her group of Iron golems in a mountin range when the scream reached her ears. (Sigh)"Why couldn't they have settled it peacefully?" she asked to herself.

Inksabelle heard it too as dragged Nick towards her abode, and made an evil smile. "This is payback, starting by taking something you hold dear." She said to herself.

Andr continued to scream until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to see Cupa, looking at her questionably.

"What happened Andr? And where Nick?"

"THAT FAT SACK OF INK TOOK HIM TOO HER LAIR to, to,..." Andr yelled before breaking into tears.

"Wait WHAT! Inksabelle took Nick?!"

"Thats what I just said!" Andr then punched Cupa in rage at her and knocked her flat on the ground. "Sorry!" she said and pulled Cupa back up.

"It's fine, it's fine, you just got angry."

'I know, I just want to get Nick back, I wanted to, we wanted to, well, you know."

"I know Andr, but we can't win every battle, but look at the bright side, he's not dead, so if we do get him back it shouldn't be hard to persuade him."

"Heh, you are right about that, but how do we get him back?"

"There's always Dragon Village"

"She may force her dad not to make her go, Inksabelle's very persuasive."

"She has to go, remember what our dad's told us."

"Oh yeah, heh heh heh, and when shes there, you know what to do, right?"

"Right!"

The two girls walked off from the beach, both with malicious smiles on their faces.

(Nick's P.O.V)

I woke up feeling groggy and with a blurry memory of the previous night. I tried to get up but found Inksabelle lying naked on my chest. My face went red at the sight of her peacefully sleeping with her hands wrapped around my arms. Then the realization came to me of what I had done last night. I had taken her innocence and she was not going to let me out of her sight for fear that would I leave for someone else. And even if I didn't want to leave her she was my only guarantee that Andr didn't kidnap me and get even. During my self discussion Inksabelle woke up from my movement and when she opened her eyes she looked up at me.

"Hey handsome, you look flustered. Mind telling me why?" Her voice was seductive was sounded as if she was laying a trap.

"Well, it's just that, well, I kind of..." I stuttered before she put a finger over my mouth.

"It's fine, I've been saving myself for years for something like that and my wish came true!" Inksabelle's voice became her usual cheery and naive one.

"You did kind of force me to fulfill it though."

"Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Well, yes but I would have been more, well, I would have gone a bit slower. I'm not a drooling slob you know."

"And that's why I like you! Now we need to get dressed, my dad's forcing me to go to Dragon Village today."

"Dragon Village?"

"It's where all the princesses and princes usually gather every two weeks. Our dad's sometimes meet their as well to discuss certain topics. They make us go with them on those days, and unfortunately their meeting today so that's why we have to get ready."

"Oh, I see."

"Good, because your coming with me. I can't leave you here all day plus Andr might kidnap you."

"Aren't their rules saying humans can't be allowed in Dragon Village."

"Not at all, it's run by those blockheads and they need humans for trade. Plus humans haven't set foot in Minecraftia for years so they lifted the rule a few months back."

"Seems a bit illogical."

"They thought since humans are so rare, that the rule should be lifted because when they _do _arrive their probably small in numbers. Now could you help me with this? I usually get a squid to but since your here..." her voice went back to being seductive, as if she thought I might resist the urge to help her.

"Nothing more to be said."

"She's very trusting," I thought,"to think I won't try anything while she's dressing."

(Dragon Village

"Pffffft! She what?!"

"You heard me, Inksabelle managed to seduce a human and they both lost their innocence supposedly sometime that day."

The two girls who were talking were sitting at one of the bars that the villagers ran in town. The one who was drinking was Lizzie, the princess of the Zombie pigmen, and the one telling the tale was Zeffie. Zeffie was a foreign princess from a dimension called the Aether, and was the princess of the mob they called the Zephyr.

"And how did you hear this?" asked Lizzie.

"I'm part Zephyr, I hear things from all over the place and quick to spread them. It's in my nature."

"I don't think people are going to like you much if you keep spreading rumors."

"It's not a rumor, I heard it straight from a tall girl's lips, and something told me that what she was saying was the truth."

"PFFFFT!" Lizzie made an even bigger spurt of ale then before. "You heard it from Andr?! How many other people have you told this too?!"

"Just the Valkyries, but they do have a habit of getting drunk..."

"You are so dead when Andr finds out that people know about this already because of you," exclaimed Lizzie, "if you heard it directly from Andr, she most likely wanted it private until she told people or people found out for themselves. You know what, I'm leaving to see those Valkyries you mentioned, they seem like my kind of friend."

"Ah come on! I wasn't done telling you things I've heard!"

"I don't care!"

(Nick's P.O.V.)

"Wow! This place is awesome!"

"I know right, when I first came here with my dad I almost got lost. It's that big!"

Nick and Inksabelle had gone through a portal to make it to Dragon Village after getting dressed. Before they had reached it Nick had an encounter with Inksabelle's dad, who was mostly a giant squid with a very cheerful attitude.

"Where do you think we should go first," I asked Inksabelle. We started walking along the cobblestone streets towards no where in paticular.

"Well, mostly I just walk around to see if there's anything new or stay at the bathhouse all day, but since your here..."

"Whoa, whoa,whoa! Before you say what I think your going to say, we had enough of that last night."

"Aah, your no fun."

"We'll have plenty of time later on for that, we should do something that doesn't have to do with sex for now."

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"I haven't had a chance to meet the other princesses and prince so we should head towards where they usually hang out. Don't give me that look, I'd just like to know what the other princesses are like," I explained.

'Fine, but you have to make it up to me later."

"Trust me, I will."

"Phew," I thought,"I was beginning to believe that wouldn't work."

We turned on one street and began walking through a crowd of people, looking at shops while we walked towards wherever Inksabelle was taking me. We eventually arrived at a bar that definitely reeked of mob princesses. The building was made with stone brick, was very well taken care of, and even had sign saying that it was only for mob royalty to enter. The bottom part was scratched out but I just happened to make out,

"Humans are not permitted in this bar."

"I assume this is the place right?" I asked Inksabelle.

"Yes, this is it, though I'm not sure who's here right now, guess we'll find out when we go in."

We walked into the bar and found that it was packed with mobs from all over Minecraftia except for ghasts, slimes, and squids. There were some mobs and princesses I didn't recognize, but I decided to talk to them later. There were villager waiters serving everyone and there were a few who looked human but before I could ask Inksabelle about them she sat us down at an empty table. We ordered simple drinks and started talking with each other.

"So, is there anything you need to tell me before we continue this, sudden relationship of ours?" I asked.

"No not really, basically told you everything last night when..."

"Is this girl boring you sir, cus I can make a much better conversation then she can," I heard a feminine voice ask me.

I turned to see a tall, proud women clad in armor standing next to our table. She looked to be about 18, and she had long flowing blonde hair down to her neck, her eyes were blue, and she had fair skin. Her armor consisted of iron boots, a chain skirt, iron gauntlets and and iron breastplate that fitted around her breasts. Her voice was rough and tomboyish, signifying she was not as girly as the other princesses if her outift and the fact that she carried a sword didn't already point that out.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"I asked.

"I'm Valerie, princess of Valkyries, and I was wondering if this lady was boring you."

"No, Inky is not boring me at all, also, I've never heard of a Valkyrie. Where are you from?"

"I'm come from the realm known as the Aether. Up there Valkyries are the second most powerful mob, just before the Sun Spirit and his daughter," she explained, "we recently decided to explore the surface world to see what it was like."

"You said up there, as in, the Aether is...?"I inquired.

"Yep, it's straight up if you go far enough, though the easier way to get there is to make a portal."

"I will think about that, thank you for your conversation and.."

"Who said I was done?"

"Excuse me?"

"I like you, and that's why I'm willing to make a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"A bet that if I drink more then you, then you leave this wimp and come with me."

"And if I win you make no more approaches on my being if they involve relationships."

"Seems good, do we have a deal?" she turned to Inksabelle.

"It seems alright to me."

"Then let the drinking begin!"

(Later)

"Now we go to the bar, what gives?"asked Cupa.

"Someone told me that Nick is there with that ink sack, so it shouldn't be hard to get him back,"explained Andr.

"Oh, that does make sense."

It was afternoon when the girls had started towards the bar. When the two girls walked into the bar to find a crowd had gathered around a table and were cheering the two at it on. Andr noticed a girl she had never seen before in a drinking contest with Nick. Nick was apparently winning from the fact that the scoreboard behind the table they had taken 27 shots of mead and Nick wasn't even tipsy. The girl on the other hand was obviously drunk and excessively swearing at Nick for winning so far. Andr cursed in anger and approached the table. Some of the people in the crowd made way for her as she approached the table. When she got to it there was a look of surprise from Nick, who was sitting with Inksabelle.

(Nick's P.O.V.)

"Well,well,well, what do we have here?"

"Were having a ***hic* **drinking contest bitch, so clear out before I make you," barked Valerie.

Andr's face became red with embarrassment and fury at the fact this girl was treating her like a lowborn, even if she was drunk.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that..."

"Your boyfriend here was taken from you by this blue harlot."

"Wha, what?!" exclaimed Andr with a flustered look on her face. People who were in the crowd heard Valerie and had looks of surprise on their faces.

"That's right, you heard me, she took your boyfriend right in front of you, he even was polite to her when he wasn't to you!"

"That was because...!"

"He found someone wimpy more attractive then a tall hussy like you!" When she said that last statement everyone in the bar laughed at Andr, except Cupa, Inksabelle, and I. Andr buried her face in her hands and ran out of the bar crying, all while jeers and laughter followed her until she left. I looked at the laughing Valerie, and whispered to Inksabelle,

"Where do the princesses go to settle disagreements?"

"That would be the Battle Hall but what are you...?"

I walked up towards the laughing Valerie and she looked at me and said,

"Well, have you changed your mind, cus I have a lot of things we can..."

I slugged Valerie in the face with a fist of rock and she flew back into a wall. She got up and looked at me with a look that could kill.

"Well, if you want a fight, then a fight's what you'll get."

* * *

Author's Notes of Pre-fight chapter Ending:Well, there you have it. I decided to use some mobs from the Aether mod because they seemed to fit with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

If any of you readers have ideas for characters or events that should happen in the stroy, PM me or write a review and I'll credit you if I use it.


	10. Chapter 10:Awakening Demons:Part 1

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this fight chapter. Also, Nick gets really powerful, but not game breaking powerful.

* * *

Chapter 10: Awakening Demons Part 1

"Andr come on! You can't let her get away with that!"

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Andr at Cupa.

They were talking in a back alley behind on of the shops in Dragon Village. Andr was crying through hands while Cupa tried to comfort her.

"Nick probably doesn't like me anyway. He didn't say anything to stop that winged bitch and most likely back there laughing at me."

"You didn't stay long enough to see if he did take any action," pointed out Cupa.

"Nick probably didn't do anything because he hates me!" cried Andr.

"You don't know tha..."

"HEY, listen!" chirped a small voice.

Andr and Cupa looked around in confusion. The voice kept repeating itself as they looked around and eventually saw a silverfish.

"Oh, sorry!" apologized the silverfish. After a poof of smoke in the place of the silverfish stood a girl that looked to be around nine. She wore a simple gray dress with a small gray cap with black eyes on it. Her gray hair went down to her neck and she had pale skin. Her eyes were gray and she wore no makeup or shoes.

"What do you want paper worm? We're in the middle of a conversation here."

"I told you my name is Sarah! And I came to tell you that a human is facing off against the Valkyrie princess in the Battle Hall. Andr's face lit up at this and she proceeded to get up from where she was sitting.

I just thought you should know since...hey where are you going?! I'm not done!"

(Nick's P.O.V.)

"This has got to be my most reckless idea yet," thought Nick to himself. He was standing across from Valerie in a large rectangular room made with stone brick and bedrock. A majority of the brick was cracked from previous fights and looked like it was going to break if it was hit again. There were also columns made with the stonebrick as well. There were spectator seats where a majority of the inhabitants o fDragon Village as well as many of the mob princesses. Valerie was boasting to the crowd, waving her sword and shield while the Valkyries waited patiently for the fight to begin. A villager priestess that looked human walked up to a podium and began speaking.

"Welcome all," she announced, "to this fight we have here. To the left, we have, Valerie of the Valkyries."

At this the Valkyries cheered on their princess, then respectively sat back down.

"And to the right, we have, Nicholas of the..., um wait, Humans!"

Most of the villagers gasped at this, while the princesses that were present looked at me with surprise and with a glint of maliciousness. I merely stood there waiting for the fight to begin.

"Let us begin, on your mark, get ready, fight!"

When the priestess said fight I charged at Valerie and she did the same to me. When we met our blades clashed against each other and we jumped back. We started to circle, looking for an opening in the opponent's defense. Valerie suddenly charged and swung at me, at which I parried then threw a fire lance into Valerie's chest. She was knocked back several feet, and when she looked up there was surprise written on her face.

"Well, I guess that clears use for magic, right?" She looked up at the priestess who nodded at her who proceeded to back away from the podium. Valerie then backed up and jumped seven feet into the air. She muttered an incomprehensible chant before large angelic wings sprouted from her back. She looked down at me with a sneer on her face.

"Look at me, now who's the one being looked down at?" I said nothing to her question and her face became irritated and swooped down at me. I blocked her flurry of attacks while dodging her shield as she tried to bash me with it. After a while of her attacking with her sword she flew back up into the air and sheathed her sword.

"What is she doing?" I thought.

Valerie brought her hands together, then separated them, creating a ball of ice. She smiled at me and hurled it in my direction. I moved to slowly and the ice explosion grazed my left arm. Where the ball had hit there was a large formation of ice. I looked at it with shock, then looked back at Valerie who was making another ice ball. I threw a flame lance at her just when she threw the ice ball. The ice ball was halved in size but continued moving at me.

"What the hell?!" I thought,"that should have stopped it, ice is melted by fire, isn't?"

I barely dodged the second ice ball and began circling Valerie as she proceeded to create another ice ball. For several minutes I dodged and ducked from Valerie's ice balls, occasionally throwing a fire lance. As the fight reached it's ten minute length, I tripped and one of Valerie's ice balls hit me. Instead however, it didn't explode, it froze around me, trapping me in ice. I looked to see Valerie was controlling the block of ice was in. Valerie's face became dominated by a vicious smile as she brought the block closer to her. Her face came close to mine, enjoying the fact that I was at her mercy. She then forced me back and waved her other hand. Suddenly, I felt like something was being torn from my stomach, as though Valerie had somehow into my soul and was pulling something out. I then felt something come up from my throat and I was blasted out of the ice block into the wall. When I got up I saw a burning red lump of something in front of me, but I ignored it as Valerie had left herself wide open. I smirked and attempted to throw a fire lance, but I couldn't. I tried again and still nothing.

"What the ****! Why can't I use fire lance?" I thought.

"Simple," I heard Valerie say,"I removed the aspect of fire from you, without it, you can't use fire magic."

I was shocked when she said this, but I had to move because she swung her sword at me. I began using earth magic instead and tried to use my combos on her. Every time I attacked she managed to block and counter my attacks, as though she knew exactly what I was going to do. Valerie started using magic again but this time shot razor-sharp feathers from her wings instead. I managed to dodge them, and attempted to take the bulk of my attack with my rock armor but the feathers managed to pierce through the armor. I stood there, immobilized by the feathers before realizing what Valerie was doing. She was removing my elemental powers so I couldn't use magic. Before I could try to take out the feathers I felt the same gut wrenching feeling from before. I became weak and fell down on my knees before throwing up a large brown glob similar to the one from before. I looked up at Valerie who was laughing her head off from my difficulties. I got up and began running around using dark magic. She also changed her spell to a glob of water with light runes inscribed throughout it. I continued to dodge her attacks and use Shadow Splicer or her, where I shoot shadows that impale whoever I aim at. When I went around one of the pillars she launched her water spell and I attempted to counter it with a Shadow Splice, but only managed to halve it's size. The spell enveloped me as with the ice spell, and I was levitated up to Valerie. She smiled as I squirmed, and she brought me closer to her face, and kissed me. I felt my darkness leave my body as I dropped to the floor, where I barfed up my aspect of darkness. I laid there, unable to move as I had lost half of my soul to Valerie. She floated down to me, sneering as I looked up, knowing I had lost and would be seen as a weakling from that day on. She brought her sword up, and prepared to bring it down when I thought,

"NO! I can't lose to her. If I don't I'll be her slave as well to the other Valkyries. I brought my sword up to block Valerie, then pushed her back and grabbed my soul of darkness. Valerie quickly rose to the air and tried to stop me as I gathered the rest of my soul, and there in defiance when I held all three. Her features were riddled with anger as I showed her that I was not going to lose today. I crushed the souls together, then swallowed them. Immediately I felt a surge of power rush through my body, and I realized what I needed to do to beat Valerie. I looked up at her, and she smirked, thinking I didn't know what to do. I raised my sword and her eyebrows raised in question, then I shouted

"Demonic!"

I felt the powers of fire, earth, and darkness combine, giving me even more strength then before. My sword's hilt grew demonic wings with a lava theme to them. The handle became a mix of corruption and lava schemes, with the blade becoming a dark maroon color. My armor became a chitinous red and black rock, with dark purple lines throughout the design. Valerie's face had become filled with anger as she knew I had trumped her strategy and knew how to beat her. She swooped down at to slash at me, but I merely dodged. I punched the ground and yelled,

"Hellish Terra!"

Molten spikes with a dark aura erupted from the ground, sharper and larger then my normal terra. They moved along the ground towards Valerie, who flew back up out of harm's way. I then slashed the ground in three places and caused molten slag to ooze out into separate pieces. I then yelled,

"Hellborn Scythe!:

I slashed at the slag and they crumbled revealing demonic sickles that spun at Valerie, who blocked two but was hit by one. She cried out in pain, and a large slash against her armor appeared. She looked at me in fury, and began using her magic again which I easily dodged or eliminated using my own magic. We kept slashing or using magic at each other for a while. I was about to slash and end the fight when she hit me with her shield then knocked me against the wall. I heard her scream in fury as she started firing bolt after bolt of magic at me to the point I couldn't raise my head. She lowered herself down to the ground and began walking towards me. She kneeled down and put her hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at her.

"Beg for mercy," she said,"and maybe I'll be less severe with you as my servant. If not..."

I spat in her face, and whispered

"Go to hell."

Her became red with fury as she began pummeling me. I willed myself to stay conscious, waiting for the right moment. Her punches left bruises the size of blocks on my face, and eventually caused me to bleed. When she finally stopped, she walked away, thinking I was going to pass out.

"It's not, over, yet."

Her head lifted up and she turned around.

"And what makes you think that?"

This, SWORD GOD!" I yelled, and felt a surge of arcane power rush through me.

* * *

Author Notes of Post Sword God yelling dialogue. Hmm, what is this Sword God he speaks of? I know! But you don't! Find out next chapter.


End file.
